


Sweet Disposition

by jongsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Office Worker Moon Taeil, Office Worker Seo Youngho | Johnny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Summary: Probably it's true when they said we found love in a hopeless place.





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me being addicted to write office AUs

"How do you expect us to use this trash, _____?" Johnny slammed the paper he had been holding, landed halfway on the long meeting table. The mentioned person slightly jolted at the thumping sound. "How?!" he repeated.   
  
All eyes were on her--disappointed, but not surprised as they had witnessed it more often in the past few months. She shut her eyes as she hung her head low. She had expected it, but there was no way for her to prevent it from happening. The load of her freelance works had been taking her time much more than she expected it to be, in exchange of trashy works she did for her main job. Yet she had no other choice, she needed the money. Then there she was, being roasted in front of her colleagues for their upcoming project.  
  
"Seriously, this could cost you a second strike already. You even got your first strike just recently. Are you doing it on purpose? Is this your way of telling all of us that you don't want to be here anymore?" Johnny continued to bark at the young lady who didn't dare to look at his face. "Just pass Jaehyun your resignation letter and you're all set to go. No harm done rather than keep making all of us wait for nothing but your stupid-"   
  
"Are we really spending the meeting time just to point out her mistakes instead of evaluating the project? If so then I guess most of us could just leave already since I don't see anyone is interested in it other than you, John," Taeil calmly interrupted, stealing her attention with his verbal jab at Johnny. The rest of the team members looked away, avoiding any eye contact with the cornered Johnny.   
  
She nervously glanced between the two of them back and forth, worried that it would just fuel the fire instead. But Johnny, as he had always obeyed the older despite their same level on the hierarchy, fell silent. He pressed his lips together, which she bet he swallowed his curses at her.   
  
"You can go first with your report, Jungwoo." Taeil took over after the silence of Johnny who had been leading the meeting earlier. It was nothing new to them. Johnny with his temper and Taeil would be his extinguisher.  
  
She secretly let out a long exhale, relieved that at least she was safe for a moment as she gathered herself back. She had not been in her right mind in the past months either, costing her the downfall of her performance which everyone noticed. Unlike the others who decided to live their own and closed one eye, it had always been Johnny who was so eager to bring it up in every meeting. But that day, Taeil couldn't stand his drama anymore.   
  
The two hour meeting felt like taking one whole day to finish. Johnny, pissed off badly, was the one who left the room without any words. The rest followed suit after exchanging a look at her. She tried her best to lift the corner of her lips up to appreciate her colleagues' sympathies. After another heavy exhale, she slowly packed her things up before going back to her room. Her mind was not present there that she didn't realize Taeil hadn't left the room, remained seated all along at the other end of the table, observing her.   
  
"Oh, gosh." She was taken aback when she turned around to realize she wasn't the last one to leave the room.   
  
"Can I talk to you for a while?" asked him without taking his gaze off of her.   
  
She put the mask on again, faking a smile as she nodded.   
  
"Let's move to your room," announced him and they both started walking in silence.   
  
The short distance felt like miles. She unconsciously started chanting in her mind for Taeil not to kick her ass out of the team or any other worse scenario. The quiet hallway didn't make it any better, making their steps echoed louder as it was past working hours already.   
  
She unlocked the door and held it open for him, gesturing him to take a seat on the sofa for guests while she went to her desk to put the stuffs first.   
  
She joined in to sit next to him, proudly went with her mask on again, smiling as if everything was fine. "What is it?" she turned to face him.   
  
"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" his stare was piercing her slowly but surely. It wasn't an intimidating one, but enough to shook her mask.   
  
She let out a nervous chuckle, "What do you mean?" Pretending to be clueless when she knew exactly what he expected.   
  
"We might not be that close but we've been working together for years, ______. This is not you."   
  
She took a deep breath before she replied, "I'm fine."  
  
Taeil didn't say anything for a moment, but stared at her, thinking the best way to make her opened herself to him. "No matter how many times you repeat it, your eyes can't lie."   
  
Her fake smile slowly faded. "I don't want it to sound like an excuse for my shitty works. Johnny won't buy my words."   
  
"I came here as a friend, not your colleague. No one asked me to talk to you about this. I'm just worried about you," explained him. "I can see what lies beneath that mask you're putting on. Let me at least try to help you."   
  
She leaned forward as she buried her face onto her palms. There was no other way for her to cover her problems up anymore.   
  
After a moment of awkward silence, Taeil circled his arm around her upper back and slowly placed his hand at the end of her shoulder, careful not to make her feel uncomfortable. The gentle touch and the sudden warmth wrapping her were enough to melt her guards down. From that moment, she knew Taeil didn't make up his words.   
  
She looked back up and stared into the distance. "I'm a total mess," she sighed.   
  
Taeil purposely didn't respond, letting her take her time before she continued.   
  
"I've been working on lots of freelance projects to earn more. My dad is sick and we're having a hard time to pay for his treatment," added her.   
  
Taeil unconsciously started caressing her. "How long has it been?"   
  
"One year, and we're now running out of resources to pay as we've sold everything. I'm planning to sell my car, which means I can't drive home every week to visit him anymore. Living away from him in this situation stresses me out, but I have no choice. I can't leave this work either."  
  
Her tears started to drop. She looked away to hide it, but the change in her voice was too obvious. Taeil inched closer to hug her completely, triggering her further breakdown as she cried harder on his shoulder. She slowly hugged him back, unconsciously squeezing his shirt in her hands as she let her emotions took control. She had no idea that all those times she kept her feelings to herself and never in her mind that what she needed was actually just a shoulder to cry on.   
  
"Let it all out. I'm not here to judge you," he whispered, hand caressing her head in a constant pace.   
  
The way his shoulder slightly went up and down as he breathed cradled her.   
  
"You're a strong woman, ______," he started off after her sobs gradually faded. "I don't say this just to make you feel better, but you really are."   
  
"I feel like a failure, Taeil," she whispered. Her hands were still clutching the back of his shirt.   
  
Taeil hushed her. "You've been trying your best and that's enough. Priorities change over time. At this moment, just continue doing your best as what you've been doing. I believe in you."   
  
He loosened his hug as she slowly sat straight back up, his warm smile welcomed her. It's the sparkles in her eyes which brightened him up, in the past year in fact.   
  
He cupped one of her cheeks while his thumb gently stroked it, wiping the tears that continued dropping. "Would you mind if I accompany you going through this?" he softly asked.   
  
Her empty gaze stared at him for a moment before she shook her head weakly.  
  
He let out a relieved sigh, somehow his smile grew wider after. "Before you're able to help others, you have to help yourself first."   
  
She gave him a questioning look, signaling him to proceed further.   
  
"How if, tonight, I drive you home and we can have some pizza while chitchatting or watching a movie, maybe? Whatever that makes you feel comfortable. Tomorrow is weekend anyway," he shrugged. "You deserve to be taken care of too."   
  
The corner of her lips couldn't help to curve up into a smile at the plan offered as she blushed at the last part. "But how about your car?"   
  
"Don't worry. I can just go home by cab," he assured.   
  
She took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly to calm herself down. "I... I have no idea how to return your kindness, Taeil."   
  
He hushed her straight away. "Don't waste your time thinking about that. Now let's pack up, pizza can't wait."   
  
Her smile turned into a chuckle from his reply.   
  
"Meet you at the lobby in 15 mins?" asked him as he slowly stood up and took his journal in his hand. He then left the room after getting a nod in response from her.   
  
To his surprise, Johnny was standing outside the door--hands shoved in both pockets of his trousers, stern look on his face.   
  
"What the heck you're doing here?" Taeil whispered as he continued walking, Johnny tailing behind.   
  
Johnny shut the door closed once they entered Taeil's room which just a few rooms away from hers.   
  
"I heard everything," Johnny confessed. He was standing still in the middle of the room as Taeil started packing his stuffs up. "Don't get me wrong, but I was just passing by and the door happened to be not properly closed so, yeah."   
  
Taeil chuckled in a mocking way as he shook his head. "So? How is it? Satisfied enough in feeding your ego by humiliating her in every meeting?" he paused to stare at the younger man.  
  
Johnny lowered his gaze before gathering the courage to face Taeil again. "I... I don't know-"   
  
"That's why," Taeil cut him off. "You never know what someone's actually going through."  
  
Johnny awkwardly brushed his hair with his fingers as he tried to find good words to reply with.  
  
"What a coincidence, huh? That she's going through what you went through two years ago. How would you feel if someone did the same thing to you during that time? Insulting your works while you're actually busy taking care of your sick parents? Even judged for asking to be fired?"   
  
"I... I just couldn't understand why she's not as good as she used to be," Johnny tried to defend himself.  
  
Taeil hissed. "It's about whether you want to understand or not. If you do, you can always ask, easy. But you didn't. Am I correct?"   
  
The younger sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry."   
  
"I don't need it, but her," Taeil replied as he put his blazer on and slung his backpack. "You heard it yourself earlier. Yet, you're the one making excuses to defend yourself for spitting on her face every week. Get off of your high horse, John."  
  
"I don't mean-"   
  
"See you on Monday," Taeil ended the conversation and walked towards the door.   
  
"Taeil, wait." Johnny took wide steps and managed to stop him by the arm just before he went out of the room.   
  
Taeil didn't say anything, but turned around to look at him with an annoyed gaze.   
  
"I just... Uh... I don't mean to be nosy, but... rather than I assume things... So... are you actually... into her?" Johnny bit his lower lip as he nervously waited for his response.   
  
Taeil was then be the one caught off guard. He didn't realize that by Johnny hearing what happened inside her room meant he also heard the last part. His mouth was slightly agape, wanted to answer but words couldn't escape.   
  
"I'm sorry if my words at her made you mad as well. I really am sorry," Johnny added. "I have no idea that-"   
  
"Just... keep it quiet, okay?" Taeil sighed, giving up in the end.  
  
Johnny's worried grin turned into a mischievous one as he circled his arm around Taeil's shoulder. "Good luck with your date tonight then."   
  
Taeil jokingly slapped his back and went out of the room.   
  
She was already at the lobby, rubbing her upper arm as she hugged herself, once Taeil stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Sorry to make you wait," Taeil smiled to greet her.   
  
"Oh! It's fine. I just arrived here also. Shall we go now?"  
  
Taeil replied with a nod. "Basement?"   
  
"Yup," she reflexively nodded along.   
  
Taeil walked by her side as they headed to her car. There were only a few cars left at the parking lot, including hers, his, and Johnny's. She passed the key to him before she made her way to the passenger seat.  
  
"You can take this," he took off his blazer and gave it to her once they were seated inside the car. "You look like you're cold earlier."   
  
"Ah, thank you." His perfume wrapped her up as she put it on, and somehow it's calming. "But, aren't you cold too?"   
  
"Nah, I have my fat," he joked as he pulled his sleeves up, setting them to a comfortable length. He then shifted the gear and drove off.  
  
She chuckled along before remembering the essential. "Do you remember the way to my place?" she once held a team gathering at her place few years before, and that was the first and last time he went there.   
  
"If we got lost we can still go to my place instead," he laughed. "I remember."   
  
Their laughter faded, replaced by the song playing on the radio as Taeil turned it on. She was back on her thoughts, staring blankly to the front, taking deep breaths once in a while along the way. Taeil couldn't help to notice since he kept stealing a glance at her to observe.   
  
Taeil sneaked his hand underneath hers and interlaced their fingers as she rested it on her side. His smile spoke on behalf of him in reply to her surprised look. What he didn't expect was that she held it tighter in response.   
  
"Should I order the food now?" asked her after they remained in silence for a while.   
  
"Do you think you can manage with one hand?"  
  
She frowned until she realized that he referred to their joined hands. "I guess I have no choice," she concluded and took her phone out using her free hand.   
  
They just broke the contact while he parked the car before naturally walking hand in hand until they entered her place.   
  
"Still feels like home," Taeil glanced around and voluntarily made himself comfortable on the couch as she roamed around to tidy up some stuffs.   
  
"Suit yourself. I didn't have much time to keep it neat lately."   
  
Taeil laughed, "Well, mine can't even compare."   
  
She excused herself to change her clothes after. Taeil turned on the TV and browsed the channels just right before the pizza guy rang the bell. He made his way to the front door and paid the order.   
  
"How much do I have to pay?" she questioned as she bumped into Taeil with boxes of food in his hand, making her own conclusion that the payment had been made. She had changed her clothes to a comfortable t-shirt dress and removed her makeup.   
  
Taeil grinned. "My idea, my treat." He placed his arm around her waist, guiding her to the small dining table at the corner. His gestures had been undeniably making her heart beated faster.   
  
"You know you don't have to do all these, right?"   
  
"Pizza party isn't fun if you're alone." He secretly looked up to see her reaction while he was busy opening the boxes with her.   
  
She paused to smile at him. "Well, I can't disagree with that."   
  
"Let's get the party started." He took a seat, casually fold one of his legs as he sat on it, and grabbed one slice of pizza.   
  
"Why? You don't like it?" asked him as he realized she was still holding her slice in silence.  
  
She giggled, "No, I was just thinking back." Taeil raised his eyebrow as he continued munching on his pizza. "Like, few hours ago I told myself that today is the worst day I've ever had in the office. But look at you now, making it became one of the best in the past months," a hint of pink spread across her cheeks.  
  
Taeil choked at her answer, laughing as soon as he managed to save himself.   
  
"I should have made a choking hazard before I spoke!" she reached out to pat his back, grinning.   
  
"Well," Taeil shrugged. "At least I know although our project sucks but mine doesn't."   
  
Taeil helped to clean up after they finished their dinner later and headed back to the living room, occupying the couch once again. The TV was still on, but he's not interested in watching it anyway since he had her around.   
  
"So, when do you plan to go home again?" asked him as she plopped herself next to him.   
  
"Maybe on Sunday, just a one day trip," she shrugged, gaze fixed on the TV, trying to understand what show was airing, before turning to look at him.   
  
Taeil frowned. "Why don't you go tomorrow instead?"   
  
"I have works to do tomorrow. I used to stay overnight back home, but I can't focus on my works. So usually I just choose either Saturday or Sunday to go home and the other day for extra works only. Depends," She grabbed a bunch of her hair and pulled it lightly, trying to ease the headache from the stress she'd been having. "Whenever I'm home, I can't help to take care of my dad instead," she sighed. "How I wish I could take paid leave for months."   
  
"I will drive you back home with my car then," he decided. "This Sunday, next weekend, and the upcoming weekends. Every weekend or whenever you want to."  
  
She blinked in disbelief of what she had just heard, shot herself up to sit straight. "No, Taeil. I shouldn't bother you."  
  
"Hey, you already agreed to have me helping you, remember?"   
  
"B-but not this way," she argued. "It's money and time consuming."   
  
"I know, but I want to," he insisted, staring into her eyes to emphasize how he really meant it. "I want to visit your parents and support them too. That's the least I could do."   
  
"I mean-" she paused to think about the best reason she could give. "You shouldn't spend such efforts on me, Taeil. Who am I to deserve your money and time. I... I know we've been friends for years, but you know it yourself we're not even that close. I just feel like I shouldn't. I don't want to make it looks like I'm making use of you. You're not even my-"  
  
"Boyfriend?"   
  
Her heart stopped beating for a moment when he completed the sentence for her. She bit her lower lip as she realized she had made a wrong move by unconsciously blurting out such idea. "Yeah," she admitted.  
  
Taeil couldn't take his eyes off of her. He took her hands as he smiled sincerely. "How if I be one?"   
  
Her eyes widened at his words. "W... what are you talking about?"   
  
"You said you don't feel like you deserve my help since I'm not your boyfriend. If I become your boyfriend, will that make you feel better?"   
  
Her mouth was left agape realizing what she had just done, digging her own grave.   
  
"Taeil, I-" she looked away, speechless from how quickly things escalated.  
  
"If you want to know, to be honest I've been admiring you for almost a year," he confessed.   
  
She immediately turned her head back at him as more surprises kept coming.  
  
He smiled. "I just didn't have a proper chance to get closer to you."   
  
Her unconsciousness took over and her hold of him gradually getting tighter as she nervously stared at him.   
  
"However that doesn't mean I'm spending my money to 'buy' you. Please don't mistook my intention. Whatever we end up with, I believe that you're the right person to be helped after all. You deserve it," he clarified. "You're a hardworker, a kind boss, a kind colleague. It might not be much, but just take it as my... appreciation, maybe."   
  
They looked into each other's eyes in silence, deep thoughts in mind. None of them expected their chitchat would end up that way.   
  
"Okay, so... I ask you once again, would you like to have me as your life companion from now on?"   
  
She pressed her lips together as she tried her best to hold her tears from dropping. She firmly nodded her head before throwing herself into his hug, embracing him tightly.   
  
He laughed as he wrapped her in his arms. He caressed her hair for a while before they pulled themselves to stare into each other's eyes again, adding it to their addicting activities list.   
  
Taeil ran his thumb across her blushing cheek, waiting for the approval. He then gently locked his lips with hers. The tender kiss melted their worries away as the sweetness made them smile in between. It was the right moment with the right person for both of them. Never she had the thoughts of looking for a special someone in such situation, but it just happened naturally, unexpectedly. 

  
She gently rested her hands on his chest before they crawled up slowly to circle around his nape, holding him in place. The tender kisses were gradually shifted into more passionate ones once their lust took over. She slightly parted her lips, giving the access requested by his teasing tongue, and that's just how the flame began to grow wilder.   
  
His hands which had been caressing her waist all along hastily pulled her closer, moving her to sit on his lap without breaking the kiss even for a split second. Her short dress was lifted up to her hips from the movement, exposing her bare thighs. As if his hands got a pair of eyes, they felt it right away and moved to graze along her exposed skin. 

  
  
He then trailed small kisses down her neck and back up, just to whisper into her ear, "I think we should burn the pizza's calories tonight." 


End file.
